Coffee Shop
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kristao here! Oneshoot from: Lovara and Skylar Otsu :3 Just check this out and don't forget to leave a review :*
**Coffee Shop**

 **Author: Lovara** and **Skylar.K**

 **Pairing: Kristao**

 **Cast: Ex/Exo member**

 **Rate: SU (Semua Umur)**

 **Summary: Coffee Shop, tempat pertama aku melihat mu. Coffee Shop, tempat pertama aku mengenal mu. Coffee Shop, tempat aku merasakan indah nya mencintai.**

 **INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

 **.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

 **.**

 **SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN**

 **.**

" **TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

 **...**

"Jadi, kau sering kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo si namja bermata bulat menggemaskan.

"Kau bertemu dengan nya disini?" tambah Baekhyun si namja bereyeliner.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke. Tunjukkan pada kami siapa orang nya" ujar Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya si mata panda yang sedari tadi menjadi obyek pertanyaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja untuk melihat bagaimana rupa namja yang berhasil membuat mu terpikat" sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa dia tampan?" tanya Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

Tao mengangguk malu.

"Lebih tampan siapa? Dia atau guru baru itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Siwon _saem_ maksud mu?" ujar Tao.

"Tentu saja, kau lihat kan dihari pertama dia mengajar semua siswa langsung berebut untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselnya"sungut Baekhyun.

Tao terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang membandingkan siapa yang lebih tampan di antara kedua nya.

 _Kling..._

Suara bel yang digantungkan diatas pintu. Menandakan ada tamu yang datang kedalam kedai itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa orang namja yang mengobrol dan tertawa. Tao membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan siapa yang baru saja datang.

Tao langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan salah seorang dari mereka. Si tinggi berambut pirang yang berhasil membuatnya jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan gerak-gerik Tao pun memperhatikan 3 orang namja yang baru saja datang. Ia menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo untuk ikut memperhatikan ke 3 namja yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jadi, yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. "Yang berambut pirang"

"Wow !"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sontak berteriak heboh membuat pengunjung kedai menatap mereka.

"Bodoh" umpat Tao merasa malu karena si pirang juga memperhatikan mereka.

"Selera mu boleh juga Tao" bisik Baekhyun yang tidak mau menjadi perhatian seisi kedai lagi.

"Sepertinya mereka dari Xoxo SHS" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tetangga ku yang sekolah di Xoxo memakai seragam yang sama seperti mereka" jelas Kyungsoo.

Tao meletakkan kepalanya lemas diatas meja. "Ku kira kau mengenal mereka" ucapnya lemas.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang coba berkenalan dengan mereka?" usul Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Baekhyun.

"A-aku... Aku malu..." jawab Tao pelan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lupa kalau Tao sebenarnya pemalu. Dulu sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu pun, Tao lebih banyak diam.

"Apa perlu aku yang menanyakan nomor ponsel nya untuk mu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ja-jangan..." ucap Tao cepat.

"Na-nanti kau suka pada nya"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka tertawa.

"Yah ! kenapa kalian tertawa?" hardik Tao kesal.

"Haha... Kau lucu sekali Tao, dia bukan type ku. Kau tenang saja" kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja..." Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

 **...**

"Si mata panda itu?"

"Sudah ku duga, sejak tadi kita masuk kemari dia selalu memperhatikan kita"

"Jangan menatap mereka seperti itu, bodoh"

Kris menyesal telah mengajak kedua sahabatnya Chanyeol dan Chen mengunjungi kedai kopi yang selalu ia datangi setelah pulang sekolah. Chanyeol dan Chen sebenarnya yang memaksa Kris agar mengajak mereka, mereka penasaran dengan namja yang mampu membuat Kris melamun selama latihan basket.

"Kau sudah mengetahui nama nya?" tanya Chen.

"Kalau tidak salah Huang Zi Tao, aku sempat melihat _name tag_ nya saat berpapasan dikasir" jawab Kris.

"Lalu nomor ponselnya?" Chanyeol rupanya pun ikut penasaran.

"Aku belum menanyakannya" sahut Kris.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya? Apa kau tidak mau mendekati nya?" ujar Chen gemas dengan Kris. Kris yang saat disekolah bersikap dingin terhadap semua orang, kini sedikit berubah sejak bertemu dengan Tao. Namja tampan itu terlihat beberapa kali tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan siswa lain.

"Bagaimana kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" ucap Kris.

"Yah, bagaimana kau mengetahui dia punya kekasih atau tidak kalau kau tidak berusaha mendekati nya?" seru Chanyeol.

Kris langsung menyumpal mulut besar Chanyeol dengan roti yang ada diatas meja.

"Kau ingin membuat seluruh kedai ini tahu kalau aku menyukai nya?" umpat Kris.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang menanyakan nomor ponselnya?" usul Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti mereka menyangka kau _ahjushi_ mesum" balas Kris kejam.

Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan yang muncul dari mulut Kris.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kris sinis.

"Haha... apa kau tidak merasa kalau wajah kalian sama? Sama-sama mirip _ahjushi_ mesum?" ucap Chen disela tawanya.

Setelah itu dua potong roti masuk kedalam mulut Chen.

 **...**

"Jadi nama nya Wu Yi Fan" ucap Tao sambil berbaring diatas kasurnya.

Tao teringat saat tadi ia berpapasan dengan Kris di meja kasir. Beruntung bagi Tao, Kris memakai jas sekolahnya, lewat jas sekolah itulah Tao mengetahui nama di tinggi pirang yang selalu ia temui beberapa minggu ini.

"Tao~ sayang. Sudah saat nya makan malam"

Suara teriakan _umma_ nya langsung menyadarkan Tao. Tao segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju meja makan. Dimeja makan rupanya sang _appa_ dan _umma_ tercinta nya sudah menunggu.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu, Tao?" tanya _appa_ nya seperti biasa.

"Baik-baik saja, _appa_ " jawab Tao sopan.

"Lalu apa putra _umma_ ini sudah mempunyai kekasih disekolah?"

Tao dan sang _appa_ sontak membelalakan mata mereka lebar.

"Tao kau punya kekasih?" ujar sang _appa_ masih terkejut.

"Be-belum~" jawab Tao pelan takut sang _appa_ memarahinya.

"Bagus kalau begitu"

 _Plak!_

 _Umma_ Tao memukul tangan suami nya cukup kencang.

"Apa nya yang bagus? Justru tidak bagus kalau dia belum mempunyai kekasih sampai sekarang" ujar _umma_ nya sewot.

 _Appa_ Tao mengusap tangan nya yang sedikit memerah akibat pukulan istri nya.

"Aku masih belum merelakan bayi panda tersayang ini pada orang lain" ujarnya sedih.

" _Appa_ ~ aku bukan bayi lagi" protes Tao karena kedua orang tuanya selalu menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Carilah kekasih yang tinggi dan tampan, Tao~" kata _Umma_ Tao.

Pikiran Tao langsung tertuju pada seseorang.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah punya calon pacar?" selidik _Umma_ Tao.

Wajah Tao memerah. "Se-sepertinya sudah"

"Kyaaa~" _Umma_ Tao berteriak kegirangan. "Seperti apa wajahnya? Apa dia tampan? Dia satu sekolah denganmu?" tanya _Umma_ Tao bertubi-tubi.

"Ehem, kita masih makan malam" ucap _Appa_ Tao tegas.

"Kita bicarakan nanti setelah selesai makan malam, Tao" bisik _Umma_ Tao pelan. Tao hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan pipi merona karena malu.

Bagaimana bisa _umma_ nya membicarakan hal yang sensitif sekaligus memalukan seperti ini secara terang-terangan? Apalagi depan _appa_ nya yang terkenal kaku jika mendengar putranya dekat dengan seseorang.

Bahkan _umma_ Tao yang memang sedikit cerewet apalagi jika menyangkut seseorang yang di sukai putranya itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan lirikan tajam sang suami karena ia tak berhenti menannyakan perihal seseorang yang Tao suka. Dan anak Panda yang manis itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara pelan dan tergagap, belum lagi rona merah di pipinya yang semakin menjalar ke wajahnya.

Selesai makan malam, Tao segera melarikan diri ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2, mengunci pintu kamar, dan tak lupa mengeluarkan buku-buku sekolahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas, lalu ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak manis diatas tempat tidur. Tao memang lebih suka belajar diatas tempat tidurnya di bandingkan meja belajar yang sudah di sediakan.

Dan baru saja ia membuka buku tulis untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal fisika, ponselnya berdenting singkat. Ia mendapat pesan baru, pesan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di grup chat mereka bertiga.

 **Baek_Bi: besok kau harus bicara padanya Panda!**

 **Dio_: apapun yang terjadi besok, minimal kau harus berkenalan dengan si pirang dari Xoxo SHS itu!**

Tao yang membaca pesan kedua sahabatnya itu sudah memerah di wajah hanya dengan membaca kalimat itu. Bagaimana mungkin jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi besok?

"Mereka ingin aku mati ya? Uuhh~ _umma_ ~ anakmu harus bagaimana?"

Tao merubuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan berguling-guling dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan jika harus bertindak lebih dulu.

…

"Sudah cukup jelas 'kan? Kau harus bertindak cepat jika tidak mau orang lain merebut Panda mu itu"

"Ini akan mudah, karena kalian selalu bertemu di _coffee shop_ itu"

"Yang terpenting kenapa kalian bisa berkumpul di kamar ku? Siapa yang mengundang kalian datang ha?"

Yifan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan alis menukik menatap Chanyeol dan Chen yang asyik bermain _playstation_ di kamarnya di temani setoples cemilan yang. Bahkan dirinya tidak menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan pada mereka untuk datang, lantas kenapa kedua makhluk pengganggu itu bisa berkumpul di kamarnya dan mengacaukan waktu belajarnya?

"Oh sial! Jangan curang Chen!"

"Perhatikan jalan mu Tuan Park~ wohoo~"

Jika Yifan adalah karakter dalam _manga_ , saat ini bisa di pastikan jika terlihat urat kesal yang menghiasi dahinya. Sudah mengacaukan jam belajarnya dengan berceloteh perihal 'si anak Panda' yang di sukainya, bermain _game_ tanpa seizin nya, dan sekarang kedua lalat itu tidak mendengarkan dirinya.

"Berhenti bermain dan dengarkan aku sialan!"

 **Ctak! Ctak!**

2 pena mendarat tepat di masing-masing kepala Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Ouch! Sakit!"

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya itu huh!?"

Yifan mengangkat satu alis tebalnya melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya itu. "Sakit? Mau yang lebih sakit lagi?"

Chanyeol dan Chen hanya bisa menggerutu tanpa ingin melawan, karena bagaimana pun mereka juga yang sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada si pemilik kamar. Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka, sementara Chen bangkit dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Apa maksut ucapan kalian tadi? Jelaskan padaku" kata Yifan seperti seorang Raja.

"Begini, apa kau tidak ingin mengambil tindakan untuk lebih dekat dengan si Panda mu itu?" tanya Chen.

"Intinya Kim Jongdae"

"Intinya cepat ambil tindakan! Dekati dia Wu Yi Fan" Chanyeol berkata gemas.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengetahui namanya?"

"Dan kau pikir itu cukup? Kau tahu namanya juga karena melihat _name tag_ nya"

"Kau itu lelaki atau bukan sih?"

Yifan memberikan tatapan laser miliknya yang melegenda, hingga membuat Chen segera memalingkan wajahnya. Dan Chanyeol kembali bicara,

"Kau harus bicara dengannya Fan. Katakan apapun untuk memulai, senatural mungkin. Di coffee shop itu ada segudang topik yang bisa kalian bicarakan. Aku benar kan Chen?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Chen yang kini mengangguk-angguk mengamini.

"Panda mu itu-"

"Zi Tao, namanya Huang Zi Tao. Berhenti menyebutnya 'Panda mu', _got it_?"

" _Got it_! Jadi segera dekati dia sebelum ada lalat pengganggu"

"Kalian lihat di _coffee shop_ kemarin saat dia memalingkan wajahnya cepat saat aku menatapnya?"

Chen dan Chanyeol mengangguk kompak. " _Wae_?"

"Kurasa dia anak yang pemalu. Bagaimana aku harus memulai jika dia bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu? Wajahnya saat memerah itu lucu sekali"

"Maka dari itu kau harus memulainya lebih dulu"

"Berikan aku tips"

Chen mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, berpikir. "Jam berakhir sekolah kita tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah mereka, sementara di jam itu _coffee shop_ tergolong ramai. Bagaimana kalau kau berpura-pura mencari tempat kosong?"

"Dan kalau kedua sahabatnya juga ada disana bagaimana?"

"Tendang saja bokong mereka, mu-OUCH! Jangan pukul kepalaku sialan!" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran tangan besar Yifan.

"Aku harus memukul kepalamu agar syaraf yang rusak di sana bisa terselamatkan" ucap Yifan datar.

"Masuk akal juga sih" Chen mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tak peduli pada Chanyeol yang kini bersungut-sungut karena insiden pemukulan yang di lakukan Yifan.

"Kalau begitu besok aku dan Chen yang akan mengurus kedua sahabat Panda mu itu"

"Zi Tao" Yifan meralat.

"Ya ya ya, Zi Tao, Panda, siapapun namanya"

Yifan tampak sedang berpikir kemudian, lalu terlihat tersenyum yang membuat Chanyeol dan Chen bergidik ngeri hingga beringsut menjauh. Kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka saat Yifan sibuk dengan isi kepalanya

…

Hari yang di perkirakan akan cerah ini tiba-tiba tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Sejak pagi awan gelap sudah menggelayut. Yifan mengumpat kesal karena ia terlambat keluar dari kelas hanya karena ini jadwal piketnya. Yang membuat Yifan lebih kesal lagi adalah Chanyeol dan Chen yang seenak jidat mereka membatalkan janji dengan Yifan tanpa alasan.

Rintik hujan mulai turun. Yifan kembali mengumpat karena ia lupa tidak membawa payung. Kedai _coffee shop_ tinggal dua belokan lagi. Tak mau basah karena air hujan, Yifan mempercepat larinya.

 **Bruk...**

Tubuh tingginya tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang karena Yifan mendengar suara kesakitan.

"Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tao? Sesaat Yifan mendengar seseorang memanggil nama pujaan hatinya.

Dan ternyata benar. Zitao(nya) terduduk dijalan sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yifan spontan membantu Tao berdiri.

Tao mendongak dan menatap Yifan yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya.

 **Blush..**

Pipi Tao langsung merona.

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin menolong Tao, langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya kemudian mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ya Tuhan! aku meninggalkan buku tugasku diloker sekolah" seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kau pelupa sekali Kyung~" ujar Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baek, temani aku kembali ke sekolah. Aku tidak ingin dihukum besok" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Tao yang secara tidak sadar masih menggenggam tangan Yifan.

"Maaf Tao, aku harus mengambil buku tugasku disekolah. Kau tunggu saja di kedai seperti biasa" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut saja dengan kalian"

"TIDAK BOLEH-" seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Eh?"

Tao menatap bingung Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Maksud kami, kau ke kedai saja. Pesankan tempat untuk kami. Setelah mengambil buku tugas, kami akan segera menyusulmu" jelas Baekhyun diikuti anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Tao.

Suasana hening sepeninggal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk, hujan mulai deras. Kau bisa berdiri?" Yifan bertanya cemas memperhatikan Tao yang masih terduduk di jalan yang basah dengan tangan yang bertautan.

Wajah manis Huang memerah saat menyadari jika tangan kanannya berada di genggaman tangan besar Kris yang sejak awal terulur untuk membantunya. Tao mengangguk cepat, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan tak dapat menahan ringisan kecil karena rasa nyeri pada pantatnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan? Mau ku gendong?" Yifan benar-benar cemas. Lihat saja kedua matanya yang memancarkan rasa bersalah itu.

"A-aku bisa sendiri" tolak Tao halus.

Yifan menuntun bayi Panda menggemaskan itu masuk ke dalam caffe, menggandeng tangan Tao erat, yang kenyataannya Tao sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan berjalan, hingga membuat pemuda manis itu semakin memerah dengan perlakuan Yifan yang berlebihan. Dan mereka mendapatkan meja yang tak jauh dari dinding kaca caffe. Yifan bahkan mempersilahkan Tao terlebih dahulu untuk duduk, seperti seorang _lady_.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan memesan" kata Yifan sambil meletakkan ranselnya di kursi yang lain. Tao hanya mengangguk patuh dengan kedua tangan berada di pangkuan, meremas-remasnya gugup.

Selepas perginya Yifan untuk memesan langsung di meja _counter_ , Tao menghela nafas panjang. Merilekskan tubuhnya diatas kursi empuk dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang kosong. Tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa tenang, karena bertemu Yifan, bicara dengan pemuda tampan itu, hingga bergandengan tangan.

Apa semua ini mimpi? Dirinya dapat bertatapan langsung dengan Yifan setelah berhari-hari hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh!

Tao meremas _blazer_ sekolah di bagian dadanya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, hingga membuatnya sedikit ling-lung.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao? Dadamu sakit?" kemunculan Yifan yang tiba-tiba sukses mengejutkan Tao.

Si manis itu menoleh kaku di samping kanan kursinya, tersenyum gugup, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya gugup.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang sakit?" Yifan memberikan tatapan menyelidik, dan membuat si manis Huang itu gugup.

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah. Ini _latte_ untuk mu"

Tao menerima gelas _latte_ nya dari tanga besar Kris dengan senyum kaku di bibir kucingnya. Dan mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuatmu terjatuh tadi" kata Yifan menyesal. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, kau juga tidak sengaja kan"

Yifan tanpa sadar mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kecil, kemudian menyesap perlahan _americanno_ miliknya yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis. Tao juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil sebungkus gula yang tersedia di tengah meja, hendak membukanya sebelum Yifan kembali bersuara.

"Aku sudah memesan kan _latte_ dengan tambahan gula untuk mu, jadi kurasa tidak perlu menambah gula lagi" ujarnya, tersenyum tipis yang sukses membuat pipi Tao merona.

"Ah, uhm, terima kasih" ia berusaha balas tersenyum meski agak kaku. Tanpa sadar Tao menegak _latte_ nya terburu-buru, tak tahan dengan degup jantungnya, serta tatapan Yifan yang tak kunjung beralih darinya.

"Aku sering melihatmu di caffe ini" Yifan membuka obrolan. Tao meletakkan cangkirnya, dengan lugu mengusap bibirnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Membuat Yifan harus menahan diri agar tidak menculik anak Panda itu saat ini juga.

"Aku juga sering melihatmu di tempat ini" ucap Tao. "Dan darimana kau tahu nama ku? Bukankah kita belum berkenalan?"

Yifan terdiam dengan punggung menegang. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk segaris senyum kaku yang mencurigakan. Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ahaha...kau benar. Ehm, aku mendengar dari sahabatmu yang mengucapkan namamu cukup keras tempo hari"

Tao mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan diri"

"Aku sudah tahu namamu" tanpa sadar Tao menyahut cepat. Kris mengangkat satu alisnya. Menyadari kebodohannya, Tao membungkam mulutnya cepat dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku?" tanya Yifan tertarik. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Tao melepaskan tangan dari bibirnya, menghela nafas kecil. "D-dari _name tag_ di _blazer_ mu"

"Oh.. tapi kita belum berkenalan secara wajar. Aku Wu Yi Fan" Yifan mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Tao, yang di sambut gugup oleh si manis itu.

"Huang Zi Tao"

"Mau coba kopi ku?" Yifan menawarkan kopinya. Tao menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sudah punya kopi ku sendiri"

"Apa kau tidak bosan memesan kopi yang sama di cafe ini?" Yifan menyangga pipi dan dagunya memperhatikan Tao yang terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan cangkir _latte_ nya.

Tao otomatis mengangkat kepalanya, balas menatap pada _hazel_ Yifan dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya yang lugu.

"Darimana kau tahu aku selalu memesan _latte_?" tanyanya, mengerjap lugu.

Yifan berdecak pelan, kepalanya tiba-tiba tertunduk dengan tangan kanan masih tertekuk diatas meja. Matanya terpejam sambil merutuk dalam hati atas kecerobohan mulutnya(lagi). Tao semakin bingung melihat tingkah Kris yang tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Yifan?" panggilnya bingung. Pemuda tampan itu pun mengangkat kepalanya kembali. "Apa kepala mu sakit?" tanyanya terlihat cemas.

"Tidak, aku sedang berpikir"

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu?"

Yifan menghela nafas panjang. Tao melihat jika si tampan di hadapannya itu terlihat gugup, Yifan tampak mengusap belakang lehernya, dan menatap acak.

"S-sebenarnya...ada yang ingin ku katakan juga padamu" ucap Tao, sukses membuat Yifan kembali menatap si manis itu.

"Oya? Apa?"

"Kau duluan bicaralah"

"Tidak, kau dulu"

"Kau yang duluan mengatakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, jadi kau dulu"

Yifan mengusap tengkuk lehernya lagi, melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain selagi Tao diam menunggu sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya diatas pangkuan. Karena sebenarnya Tao juga sangat gugup, ia sudah terlanjur mengucapkan jika ada sesuatu yang juga ingin ia katakan. Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jangankan mengatakan hal itu, untuk menatap mata _hazel_ itu saja dirinya sudah sangat gugup.

"Itu benar. Aku sering melihatmu di cafe ini, dan aku selalu memperhatikan mu" ucap Yifan akhirnya. Dengan satu helaan nafas . Tao sampai harus mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tepat di sepasang _hazel_ gelap Yifan.

"Aku memperhatikan mu dari meja lain, aku selalu melihatmu berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatmu. Bahkan aku sampai hafal menu apa yang selalu kau pesan"

Tao memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini, bahkan warna merahnya sampai ke telinga, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dengan mata hitam indah yang berkilau dan sesekali berkedip lucu. Yifan berusaha tersenyum meski sebenarnya ia ingin mencubit gemas pipi Tao karena bereaksi selugu itu.

"K-kenapa...kau...memperhatikan ku?" suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan semut.

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin ku katakan. Sekarang giliran mu" Yifan melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, menatap Tao taat. Dan si manis itu benar-benar mati kutu dibuatnya. Tao meremas-remas jemari di pangkuannya gelisah, gugup, malu, takut, dan ingin menangis.

"A-aku..."

"Ya?"

Tao menelan ludahnya yang tercekat di tenggorokkan, sejenak menundukkan kepala sembari menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau kenapa Ta-"

"Aku juga sering memperhatikan mu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di tempat ini"

Tao mengatakannya dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Yifan yang baru saja mengangkat cangkir kopinya pun nyaris menjatuhkan benda itu. Wajahnya juga memerah, tapi tidak separah Tao yang sudah 'matang'. Tapi Yifan dapat mengendalikan dirinya dengan cepat, dan rona merah itu lenyap. Di gantikan senyum menawan yang tercetak di bibir tebalnya, dan ketika Tao menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, ia meraih tangan itu hingga membuat si pemilik mengangkat kepalanya karena terkejut.

"Yifan..."

Yifan menggenggam tangan Tao diatas meja, mengusapnya lembut, hingga membuat Tao harus menahan nafas karena jantungnya berdetak terlampau cepat.

"Aku senang karena bukan aku saja yang melakukan hal itu" senyum tampannya masih mengembang.

"A-aku..."

"Apa setelah ini kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ku suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Kencan?"

"Huh? K-kencan?"

"Ya, kenapa? Bukankah wajar jika sepasang kekasih berkencan?"

"S-siapa yang sepasang kekasih?"

"Kita. Apa aku salah? Apa itu tadi bukan sekaligus pernyataan jika kita saling suka?"

"B-bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan jelas Yifan?" Tao terlihat mengenaskan karena kembali dibuat memerah.

Yifan tertawa. "Apa aku salah? Apa hanya aku saja yang menyukaimu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "B-bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu apa setelah ini kau ada waktu? Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang cepat"

"Y-ya"

"Habiskan latte mu, setelah itu kita kencan"

Tao menyambar cangkir _latte_ nya dan menegak cepat cairan di dalamnya. Yifan sampai tertawa dibuatnya, setelah Tao menghabiskan _latte_ nya, Yifan mengacak gemas helai hitam si manis Huang itu, dan tak lupa menghabiskan kopinya.

Sepertinya langit memiliki rencana karena hujan yang tadi turun kini telah reda, menyisakan jalanan aspal yang basah dan juga tautan kedua tangan yang bergandengan ketika keluar dari cafe untuk menyusuri jalan di udara lembab yang terasa hangat untuk Yifan dan Tao.

 **.**

 **Di coffee shop, tempat kita saling menyatakan peraaaan.**

 **Di coffee shop, tempat kita menjalin hubungan baru.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Lovara said:** Sebenernya ini ff udah lumutan di lepi, karna tiba2 ide suka ngilang kyk isi jamban （ ^ิ,_^ิ）nah terus tiba tiba muncul ide lagi, tapi bukan ide buat lanjutin :v ide nyuruh orang lain buat lanjutin ff ini :v dan taraa ochan yang daku suruh buat ngelanjutin ff ini :* /muach

Yah anggep aja ini ff kolab antara daku sama ochan jd maklum aja kalo bahasanya campuran :3

Monggo review.

salam olahraga, Lovara.

.

 **Skylar said:** rencana kolab sama siapa, munculnya sama siapa -_- sebenernya ga ada rencana mau kolab sama Lovara-senpai, rencana kolabnya sama author lain yg belum terealisasi akibat stuck ide :' *sungkem* ff inipun gara2 nee vara minta buat ngelanjutin dan waktu itu kebetulan ada ide yang sama, yodah gw lanjutin. Tapi ff ini sempet nganggur lama di tengah jalan krn hilang ide(lagi) : dan akhirnya baru selesai sekarang.

Kalau ada 2 gaya penulisan disini, itu memang di sengaja. Supaya unik, supaya beda, dan supaya keliatan ada 2 author yg bikin :3

Salam 2 jari, kata Yifan yang lagi ngelonin Tao.

 **Regards, Lovara and Skylar.**


End file.
